Lightning (A Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja Story)
by melanshi
Summary: Randy thought he was the only ninja of Norrisville High but now he's proven wrong. When Lightning shows up in town ready to be his sidekick, Randy's life is sent into a crazy spiral. And Lightning's not the only change in town. Randy's got a crush on the new girl, another boy knows his secret, and a girl is on his tail! What will a Ninja do?
1. Chapter 1- The Great Begining

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. I own Sammi, Lightning, and Frieda.**

"Who's that?" Randy asked Howard as a black-haired girl with a pink streak in it walked down the hall.

"Oh, that's Samantha Heartman," Howard answered, practically drooling. "She just moved here."

"And judging by your reaction, you like her?" Randy said.

Howard snapped back to reality. "Yeah, right!"

"Hi!" Samantha walked up and held out a hand. "I'm Samantha but you can call me Sammi."

"Hi, Sammi!" Howard shook her hand. "I'm Howard and that's Randy!"

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, do you know anything about The Ninja?" Sammi asked. "I've heard a lot about him."

"Uh…" Randy looked towards Howard for advice.

Suddenly, a giant orange fist punched through the wall about ten feet from Randy, Sammi, and Howard.

"What was that?" Sammi asked, terrified.

"I'm guessing it's a monster," Howard answered.

"Wow, half déjà vu!" Randy muttered.

"What?" Sammi asked curiously.

"Nothing."

The trio ran outside to see Principal Slimovitz's car get smashed by an orange monster.

"Oh!" Sammi laughed. "He's having a bad day!" She looked around. "Hey, where's Randy?"

"Um… The Ninja's gonna show up and… Cunningham likes to have the bathroom to him." Howard winced at his lame excuse.

Sammi squinted, probably seeing through his lie, but then shrugged and watched the monster.

"Smokebomb!" Randy smokebombed in as The Ninja.

"Go Ninja!" Sammi cheered.

Randy wished she could've seen his smile. She was kinda pretty. He shook away the thought.

"Hey, monster!" Randy called. "Prepare to face… Ninja Nunchucks!" Randy pulled out his nunchucks but must've been too slow. The monster hit Randy backwards.

Randy saw Sammi wince. No, he couldn't lose! He'd only known her for like five minutes but she wanted to see The Ninja and that's what she would get.

Randy got up as the crowd cheered.

_For Sammi, _he thought.

With that, he flipped into the air and waited for his mind to tell him what he needed to break to destank the kid.

The monster hit him again.

"Ow!" Randy cried as he was pushed backwards again.

"I'm sorry, Ninja." Randy looked up to see Heidi Weinerman. "Frieda and I have been friends since elementary school. Last time I saw her before this, she stormed off because I'd passed a test she'd flunked."

"Its okay, Heidi," Randy comforted her. "What's Frieda's prized possession?"

"It's the necklace." Randy looked up to see Sammi. "I'm sure of it."

Randy, again, wished she could see his smile (this time to show that he was thankful). He got up and sprinted towards the monster.

"Hey, Frieda!" The monster turned. "Try to get me!"

Frieda growled and started pounding the ground with her large fists to get Randy. He dodged each one.

The monster howled with anger and was able to pin Randy to the ground.

"Again with the déjà vu!" Randy exclaimed.

Frieda gave what probably was suppose to be a laugh but monsterized. She raised a fist.

"Ninja Kick!" A girl's voice rang out. Something black and electric blue rammed into Frieda. The monster was knocked off balance and toppled over, releasing Randy.

Randy groaned.

"Need some help?" The same girl said as a gloved hand helped Randy up.

Astonishingly, Randy came face to face with another ninja. This was a girl. The only difference besides gender was that her suit was electric blue where his was red.

"To be clear, I am a real ninja," the girl said. "I'm known as the Lightning."

"How can I be sure of that?" Randy asked.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Dude, I totally just Ninja Kicked a monster! Clear? Okay, you go for the necklace. I'll distract her."

"Got it." Randy turned and ran behind the monster, preparing to get the necklace.

"Hey! Over here, Orange Juice!" Lightning waved her arms at the orange monster.

_Nice, _Randy thought.

Frieda turned, giving Randy a chance to climb onto her.

Lightning drew her katana blade and then put it away, realizing that she shouldn't hurt Frieda. She leapt up and kicked the monster in the face. The monster howled in pain as she grabbed for Lightning. The sudden movement tore Randy off of her. Lightning watched from Frieda's fist as he fell.

"Ninja Scarf Grab!" Randy threw his scarf and roped it around Frieda's necklace. He pulled and the necklace broke as stank filled the air.

Randy then realized that he was still falling.

Lucky for him, Lightning was there to catch him. She toppled under his weight. The two ninja's burst out laughing.

"See you later, Ninja!" Lightning (still giggling), got up, saluted to Randy, and sprinted. She jumped onto the school roof.

"Ow!" Frieda, now human, groaned.

Randy smiled. "Smokebomb!" With that, he vanished into a cloud of red smoke.

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**


	2. Chapter 2- Research

**First, a few things I wanted to say.**

**#1: Sammi and Lightning both play important parts in the story! Stop telling me that they make no sense! Sammi gets funnier and Lightning is explained throughout the story.**

**#2: I understand that the vocabulary is off. I'm more in the Gravity Falls and Lab Rats zone at the moment so I'm trying my best to add vocabulary in but sometimes my brain is saying, "No! It needs to be different!"**

**#3: Sammi is interesting! Randy and Howard both have a crush on her! Also, she is not useless! In the 3rd Chapter, she explains every activity she's ever done and every achievement she's achieve and everyone in my family laughed when I read it! **

**#4: I will not be rewriting the whole first chapter! I think it's pretty good and I'm proud of it! I understand it's not the best but this is my first Randy Cunningham fanfic! Give me a break! Plus, it gets better as it progresses!**

**#5: I have a question to you PrincessPlatypusFiend! If Howard has this huge crush on Sammi, why wouldn't he know her? There was this kid that I knew last year who had a crush on me and he repeatedly asked me out but I never knew his name! (Yes, I am a girl)**

**#6: I never said I was adding any new villains! **

**#7: By asking me to take out Lightning, PrincessPlatypusFiend, I might as well delete the whole story! And you say you're sick of this prospect? Well, sorry but I'm really fed up 'cause this is annoying me, but I'm sick of your attitude. I work hard to write stories and it makes me want to cry when someone insults one of my characters or me! **

**I am about to cry right now! I get insulted enough by the kid who sits across from me in art. I don't need people pulling me down like an anchor. I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you but I'm just standing up for me! I'm sick of everyone doubting me or telling me that I'm terrible at something. If I want to have people say that to me, all I have to do is go do 50 push-ups in front of the whole school! Again, I'm sorry but when I get annoyed or feel insulted, I stand up for myself! I know everyone was attempting to be nice but I was upset about it! You haven't even read the second chapter yet! Give me a break! **

**I'll make a deal with any readers. If I get reviews that make me happy, I'll update ASAP. If I get any that make me feel hurt, I'll wait a week after I type it before I publish that chapter.**

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

"So it would be rational that Xx95(d75)-235s would be…"

Randy ignored his algebra teacher and stared out the window.

There was Lightning, fighting a giant robot salamander.

He watched as she ran out of view chasing the robot and back in with the salamander holding her sword.

She looked like she needed help.

Randy looked up to the clock. There was still 20 minutes until study hall.

"Mr. Byrnes?" Randy raised his hand. "I need to use the bathroom."

Mr. Byrnes nodded slightly, not looking up from his work.

Randy speed-walked down the hallway and locked the stall door in the boys bathroom. He took out the Nomicon.

"Come on, Nomicon! We need to help Lightning!"

Suddenly, Randy was floating through space. He stopped in front of what appeared to be a painting of two ninjas, one red and black one and one electric blue and black one.

"Sure, Lightning and me. What's your advice?"

Words appeared in front of the picture.

"The worst enemy… is the enemy inside," he read. "What the juice?" (**Yes! I finally got one vocab word down!**)

Then he was back to real life.

…

Lightning was having trouble. She'd only been a ninja for three days. She only knew about the suit, a few special moves, and the katana blade.

One simple problem. The robot salamander thingy had it.

"Aw, c'mon!" Lightning complained. Where was that Ninja?

"Not so powerful without your sword, girly?" the salamander said, causing Lightning to jump backwards. "Now tell me who you really are!"

Lightning smirked to herself. "Alright… Lightning."

"No! Your real full name! And The Ninja's!" The robot barked.

"I don't know who The Ninja really is!" Lightning snapped.

"Ninja Air Fist!" A fist made out of air slammed into the salamander robot and smashed it into a million jillion pieces. Lightning grabbed her blade as The Ninja jumped down from the roof.

"How…what…wha… did you just do that?" Lightning asked.

The Ninja nodded. "You get a lot of tips from your Nomicon."

"Nomicon?" Lightning slapped her forehead. "Was my Nomicon the book I shoved into my bookcase when I first got my suit?"

"Hey, don't worry!" The Ninja patted her on her shoulders. "I did close to the same thing when I got mine. Hey! I have an idea! How about we meet on the roof tonight! Bring your Nomicon and prepare for training!"

Lightning smiled. "Smokebomb!" She vanished in a cloud of electric blue smoke.

…

Randy placed his backpack on the table as he sat down. Howard did the same. They were in the library for study hall.

"Please?" Howard whispered. "What exactly happened outside earlier?"

Randy rolled his eyes and started, "Well, apparently McFist built a robotic salamander to destroy me but Lightning got to it first. She's only been a ninja for a few days so she wasn't very good at it. The robot took her sword and tried to get her to tell it who she really was. Luckily, I destroyed it and it turns out that she ignored her Nomicon so I'm gonna train her!"

"Hey, guys!" Sammi walked over. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Howard was nearly drooling again. Randy remembered that Howard liked Sammi and fought down the urge to ask her out or even think that she was beautiful. "What are you here for?"

Sammi tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Just some research. What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Good luck with that." Sammi smiled.

As she walked away, a bunch of neon arrows saying "Follow!" lit up Randy's vision.

"What the juice?" Randy murmured. He slowly walked behind bookcases. Where was Sammi going?

The new girl placed her books down on a table and bent down. She pulled out a yearbook. It was dated to the year before.

"Perfect," Sammi whispered to herself. She walked down to a table and set the yearbook down. A tiny bit of dust lay on the cover. She wiped it off absent-mindedly. She was probably the first one to touch it.

Sammi opened the book and dust filled the air. She coughed.

Randy succeeded at not laughing.

"Dumb book," Sammi muttered. She flipped past the table of contents and skipped the teachers and class pets.

On each page she flipped through, Randy saw lots of colorful arrows pointing to pictures. He ignored them. He couldn't actually see the photos anyways.

Sammi seemed to be getting annoyed. Eventually, she stopped in the middle of skimming through a page.

"Stupid me!" She whispered. "He's not gonna be in here!"

Just then, the bell rang. Sammi picked up her messenger bag. Randy realized she was heading towards Howard's table.

The table _he _should be sitting at.

Randy raced to the table. He beat out Sammi.

If, Sammi noticed he was out of breath, she didn't say so.


	3. Chapter 3- Return to the Old Gym

**Okay, so first off I'd like to say that I'm really really sorry for not updating in a while. This year I've started in a new school (my town has some really weird school changes (for example elementary school is kindergarten through fourth grade)). In my new school, we have a lot of tests and quizzes, like whenever we learn something new in math we get a quiz the next day.**

**The second reason that I haven't updated is that my sister just started kindergarten this year and I've wanted to help her out with it. There are actually a lot of changes since I went to that school. Mostly in the curriculum because she's learning grammar that I didn't learn until first grade!**

**Also, I recently had a birthday and got a new laptop so I gave my old one to my brother and I'm teaching him how to use it. In addition, my dad's birthday is in like 8 days. One sec, the phone's ringing…**

**Okay, you probably didn't need to know that the phone was ringing but it just delayed me another 37 seconds talking on it. Hopefully, my dog doesn't start barking at me 'cause that'll delay me more! My knee is now killing me because I hit it on a wall running to get the phone. Ouch.**

**I'm gonna put the next thing is all capital letters because some people probably didn't read the first four paragraph's and the next part's important! TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU PEOPLE I HAVE DECIDED TO HAVE A CONTEST TO DETERMIND THE MEMBERS OF SAMMI'S FAMILY WHO WILL BE APPEARING IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! INSTRUCTIONS AND DIRECTIONS WILL BE WRITTEN AFTER THE CHAPTER AT THE BOTTOM. **

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja but I do own Sammi and Lightning.**

"So let me get this straight," Sammi said. "You guys get to play dodge ball while the girls get to jump rope?"

The trio was on the way to gym. It was Sammi's first gym class.

"Pretty much," Howard answered. With a mischievous smile, he added, "Don't get—"

Sammi's blue eyes blazed with fury. "Don't you dare say it!"

"—girly now!" Howard burst out laughing.

His joke was followed by a slap across the face.

Howard stepped back rubbing the hand-shaped mark on his cheek. "Ow!"

Sammi smiled and folded her arms. "Black-belt in karate, champion in wrestling for four years, star player of the football team, and seven years of gymnastics. Do not EVER mess with me!"

Randy rolled his eyes and checked the nearest clock. It was last period. Then he would go home, do his homework, come back to the school, and meet Lightning.

Randy then realized that Howard was calling his name.

"Cunningham! You nearly walked past the locker room!"

….

Randy was in the locker room. After gym class. After school. As the Ninja.

The robot in front of him gave out a noise that Randy took as a battle cry.

Howard stood off a bit to the side, watching as Randy's attempt to kick the piece of metal was blocked.

Randy was thrown into a locker, knocking the door off. Something felt different about it. He looked down. That was it. There was no bottom panel.

As he plummeted, he held back a scream. He had an idea where he was going and he didn't like it.

Luckily, Randy landed on a mat, so he didn't break every single bone in his body. He got up and walked around. He was in the old gym. He'd found a second entrance.

Somewhere nearby a board creaked. Randy knew it was too loud to be a rat or a mouse. It was just the size of a person.

"Who's there?" Randy asked.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh hh!" Howard fell onto the mat.

"Howard! What are you doing?" Randy cried.

"Well, you fell down!" Howard yelled. "You expect me to stay up there with a giant robot!"

Another board creaked. The duo spun around.

"Who's that?" Howard whispered to Randy.

Randy rolled his eyes. "You expect me to know!"

Something hard hit him on the skull and everything went black.

**Buh buh buh! Cliffhanger! Who's in the darkness? Who or what knocked Randy out?**

**Okay now for the contest!**

**Submit a character to be part of the Heartmans! Categories are mother, father, sister, brother, and pets! You may submit twins or triplets but don't submit quadruplets, quintuplets, or anything above those. In addition, Sammi CAN NOT have a twin or be part of triplets. Depending on how many twins/triplets are received will depend on that category. Please include full name (first, middle, and Heartman), age, grade, traits/personality, gender, hair color, and eye color. For pets also include type and breed. It would be helpful to include a bit of a biography but it is not required. PM me with entries. Contest will run through January 1****st****, 2013. I'll post all this info on my profile page as well as an example. Any entries received after January 1****st**** will not be included in contest.**


	4. Chapter 4- I Really Do Hate Robots

(Pretend there's epic music now) The time you have all been waiting for has come! The winners of the Heartman family contest will be revealed... at the end of this chapter. Suspense!

I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. I own Sammi.

"Ninja? Ninja?"

Randy groaned. He didn't want to get up!

"Wake up!"

"Here let me try. Ahem. NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Randy leapt up to see both Sammi and Howard. The events that had happened before suddenly flooded back. But why was Sammi here?

"Sorry, Ninja. SAMMI didn't realize it was you." Howard made a point of highlighting "Sammi".

"Listen. I was a bit freaked out. I fell down a locker in the girl's locker room with no BOTTOM!" Sammi yelled.

"Same thing with us! Except with a locker in the BOY'S **(Wow! I'm having fun with caps today!)** Locker room." Howard's smile faded as he looked at Randy. "Wait, a giant robot was attacking you. Where did it go?"

His question was answered a second later when a growl came out of the shadows. The robot emerged.

"Now how in the world did that come down here!" Sammi asked.

"Hello, Ninja!" McFist's voice came out of the robot. "Time to take out you, that kid, and your girlfriend!"

"Since when were we dating?" was Sammi's sarcastic response.

The monster roared as it stamped its foot down. The wooden boards cracked. They separated Howard from Randy and Sammi. The robot stamped its foot again and the boards fell away. Howard screamed as he fell.

"Howard!" A second later, Sammi was holding onto Howard's wrists.

Randy looked at his two best friends. They distracted him from the robot.

Then McFist's metal creature **(there aren't really that many synonyms for "robot") **hit him away.

Randy caught himself before he fell into the bottomless pit but the Nomicon flew out of his suit.

"No!" Randy yelled.

Sammi looked up from Howard towards the book. It was teetering on the edge of the wooden boards.

Randy was now madder than mad **(basically he was furious but "madder than mad" sounds cooler)**. He shot an angry glare at the robot and slowly got up. It didn't move as he drew his twin katana blades.

"Nobody. Gets. The book. Away from ME!" With that Randy attacked, leaping up high and slashing with the blades. Then he stopped remembering the Nomicon's words, _The worst enemy, is the enemy inside…_ He remembered the Greek myth about Pandora's box. All that bad stuff inside the box is the enemy inside. He needed to stay calm.

At the same time, Sammi was losing her grip. She looked around for something to keep her from falling and dying but all that there was was some thin splinters. She looked at the Ninja.

"Ninja! Help!" She cried.

Randy looked up. Robot or Sammi and Howard?

Sammi realized what he was pondering and cleverly said, "Hey, robot-thing! Where do I recognize your voice from?"

The McFist robot stopped and gave Randy just enough time to help Sammi pull Howard up.

Sammi smiled at Randy. "Thanks," she said, her blue eyes twinkling. Suddenly, her look changed to worry. "Watch out!"

She pulled Randy out of the way. A metal fist smashed into the boards where they had stood.

"See! She's your girlfriend!" McFist laughed. "You two are perfect for each other!"

Sammi looked at Randy. "Pass me a blade and give me a boast."

Randy smiled beneath his mask, realizing what she was planning. He handed her one of his katana blades.

"Step on my hands," he commanded. She did and with the extra strength the ninja suit provided him, Randy launched her towards the robot.

Sammi dug the blade right into the metal.

Meanwhile, Randy dodged the robot's attacks while watching his friend.

_C'mon, Sammi! _Randythought._ You've got the juice to do it! _

Sammi slowly pulled herself up and… slipped down. She grabbed the blade again and caught her breath. She was totally dead if she fell. And so was the rest of the school.

With that thought, she acrobatically climbed up and balanced on the hilt of the sword. Gymnastics sure paid off.

She was now in easy step of the metal creature's shoulder. She quickly leapt up and landed perfectly. She grabbed the katana and looked down at the Ninja.

Randy gave her a thumbs up.

"I need a rope!" Sammi yelled down.

"What do you need a rope for?" The robot turned looking for Sammi. She would've fallen off if she hadn't dug the sword into the metal and hung on with an iron grip.

Randy thought fast and dug his blade unto the machine's foot. It howled in pain and Randy tossed his chain sickle up to Sammi.

As Randy ran to get his sword, Sammi tied the chain sickle around the robot's neck and the other end she hooked into her belt. She jumped off the shoulders.

As she hung, Sammi carved a square into the robot's back. She used the katana to rip it off. As if she'd done it many times before, she had carved where the main wires were. Now which one should she cut?

Randy had now gotten his blade back. And the machine was mad. He took a few steps backwards and dashed to the back. The robot didn't know where he'd gone.

Sammi decided to take the risk. She gripped the katana blade with both hands and slashed a line downwards. Faster than lightning **(only comparison I can think of. No connection to the female ninja)**, she also cut the chain sickle.

Randy saw her falling. She'd die if she fell that far!

Sammi knew that, too. She realized that she would have died saving the world (possibly) so she was content.

Luckily for her, Randy caught her.

Sammi must've cut the right wires because sparks flew from the metal beast and all lights on it shut off. It fell over and broke more boards as it tumbled into the bottomless pit.

Sammi and Randy watched it fall until they couldn't see it no more.

Sammi looked at Randy. "Um, Ninja? You dropped this." Surprisingly for Randy, she pulled out the Nomicon. "What is it anyway?"

"Uh, just some ninja stuff. Don't want to bore you going into the details." Randy put the book back into his suit.

It was quiet for another minute before Randy spoke up.

"Thanks," he said. He'd stopped counting the times that he wished she could see his smile.

"No, thank you for saving Howard and me." She smiled this time. "Speaking of which…"

"Where the juice is Howard?" Randy finished for her.

"Found the stairs!" Howard called back.

Sammi's smile widened. "Betcha I can beat you there!" She took off.

Randy laughed and started running but stopped. "That's the second chain sickle I've lost." When she didn't respond, he added, "You owe me a new one!"

** Okay so NOW'S the moment you've all been waiting for.**

** First off I want to say that I really enjoyed the entries you guys submitted. Unfortunately, I couldn't pick each entry as a winner, although I did pick more than one in both the Sister and Brother categories. **

** Second, please don't be upset if you didn't win. I'm probably gonna be writing a prequel to this story (telling Sammi's adventures before she moved to Norrisville) and because nobody submitted an entry for father, Sammi's parents are divorced and she lives with her mother. Her father lives to far away for her to visit often so maybe I can have it so that some kids live with their dad. I'll of course ask for permission to use the character in the prequel (unless they were a winner of this contest or you are a guest which in that case I really don't have a way of contacting you). The prequel won't be out for a while though. And maybe the dad will appear in later chapters of this story (I haven't decided whether or not he will).**

** Third, I should stop talking and get to the winners.**

**Okay.**

**For the mother category congratulations to SariSpy56 for Petunia Wilson Heartman.**

**For the sister category congratulations to:**

** BlackRose556 for Ashley Heartman**

** Guest for Sally Heartman**

** Valkyrie Thorne (Guest) for Skyler "Sky" Randelle Heartman**

** Black-Star98 (Guest) for Catherine "Cat" Joan Heartman**

** Core Energy LV8 for Sage Erica Heartman**

** And Guest for Stella Morena Heartman**

**For the brother category congratulations to:**

** Lyro the Hedgehog for Issac Lucas Heartman**

** And Guest for Brandon Smith Heartman**

**And finally for pets congrats to Animegirl426 for Ninja "Nin" Heartman **

**I picked the characters that I imagined could fit well into the story (think of it like puzzle pieces). A few of these characters will become main characters, so just keep a watch out for these characters.**

**All of these characters will appear in the next chapter and I'll post short bios and info about them on my profile. By guys until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Strange Figure

**Okay, this is the chapter with the Heartman siblings, Petunia, and Ninja (the dog) in it. And it also has who will become a main character in it. **

**I'd like to say one thing: I do not own Spencer. That honor is to cell destroyer 101.5**

**I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja or Spencer or anyone in the Heartman family besides Sammi. I own Sammi and Lightning.**

Lightning checked to make sure that the pillows she had set up beneath her blanket were secure. She had to make it look natural.

She'd already put on her suit and was ready to go. She didn't show it on the outside but she was super excited. She had counted each and every minute until she'd be ready to leave to meet with the Ninja.

Lightning quickly checked that her makeshift lock was secure before throwing open the window. The cool breeze made her scarf fly as she climbed onto her windowsill and jumped to the closest tree. She was really good at that jump and could even do it without her suit.

With another quick move, the ninja spun down the tree and landed on her booted feet.

She glanced around and sprinted off.

….

Randy threw open the door to his garage. He was late!

He didn't even bother to put on his helmet **(then again who really does after they're in middle school)** as he hopped onto his bike and opened the garage door.

Before the door was even entirely open he was off. From his street, to the next, and to the next. Lightning was expecting him.

But apparently, it was not his lucky day. His bike hit a huge rock just before the school. With some quick thinking, Randy threw his mask on. As the last ribbon folded into place, he hit the ground. Because of the suit's pain tolerance, Randy didn't feel a thing.

He got up slowly and towed his bike into the nearby bushes.

….

Lightning rolled her eyes for like the eighteen millionth time. She checked her invisible watch again and moaned. The Ninja was totally late.

She walked over to the ledge and pulled out the book that had come with the suit. It was black with a bit of electric blue. On the cover was a ninja's face. The book also had one of those upside-down "G"s on it. Why did she feel like she'd seen it somewhere besides ninja stuff?

"Sorry, I'm late!" The Ninja ran up. "Parents." He shrugged. **(I don't wanna hear about Randy practically revealing that he's a normal kid to Lightning! She **_**knows **_**about the four year thing!) **

Lightning nodded. "Okay, I brought my book."

"Nomicon," the Ninja corrected as he took his out. It was identical except that his was red and black instead of blue and black.

The duo laid their Nomicons side by side. The Ninja had said that the Nomicon said that the books had to be touching for Lightning and him to end up in the same world.

"Okay," the Ninja said as he made eye contact with Lightning. "There's a few rules that go with this. I'll tell you those when we get inside. But for now, so you don't hurt yourself, I recommend lying down on your stomach with your head in your hands before opening the Nomicon.

Lightning gave him a look that said, "Really?" but she did as he said.

"Ready?" The Ninja asked.

Lightning nodded and opened her Nomicon.

Instantly, she found herself spiraling through space before landing in a paper forest.

The Ninja was there, too. Randy looked down to see that he was still in his suit. Maybe the Nomicon respected his decision to keep his identity a secret from Lightning.

Lightning looked around. "Sweet!" she whispered.

"Bruce," Randy said.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Local slang," She muttered.

"Welcome, Lightning," the Nomicon wrote in electric blue letters.

Lightning smiled (at least it seemed like it to Randy) and looked at her ninja friend  
).

"What now?"

Randy drew his blade. "Now, we practice."

…...

Both Randy and Lightning came out of the Nomicons laughing.

"You got owned!" Lightning said between giggles.

"No, you did!" Randy laughed.

They heard a clock nearby. It rang eleven times.

"Aw, no!" Randy looked at Lightning. "I should've been home an hour ago!" He waved goodbye to Lightning and jumped off the roof.

Lightning watched him until he vanished into the dark of the night.

Smiling, she reached down to pick up her Nomicon. A bit of movement caught her eye. She took the book and looked around.

"Who's there?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm me."

Lightning spun around and drew her katana blade.

Her blade was evenly matched with another.

Her opponent was surprised. And she realized this.

With a laugh, Lightning said, "Good luck! I have a good teacher!"

The other figure slashed at her with his blade. She back flipped onto the wall, yelling, "Ninja foot spikes!"

….

Catherine "Cat" Heartman walked out of the school. Science club had run way late thanks to the fact that the new boy decided to show off his skills. Oh, her mom was gonna kill her!

But that wasn't the only thing upsetting her. She was supposed to be the science genius in town!

"Cat!"

Cat stiffened up when she heard her name and turned around to see the new boy, Spencer Agabiti.

….

Lightning was slowly walking backwards up the wall. Apparently, her opponent could walk up walls, too.

She browsed through her options to defeat this maniac as she blocked his attacks. She'd just learned so many new moves that she could put to use.

Suddenly, she got a great idea. She deactivated her foot spikes and landed feet first on the boy's chest. It knocked the wind out of him. He glared at her and she smiled slyly.

As she thought he would, her opponent deactivated his foot spikes and fell. She flipped off and landed on her feet again.

The attacker's blade fell a few feet away from him.

The next thing he knew, Lightning had her foot on his chest and his blade pressed and inch away from his body.

….

"No way!" Cat said when Spencer finished.

"Please?" Spencer pleaded.

Cat knocked on his skull. "Is there a brain in there? I am not your human lab rat!"

With that, she turned on her heels and a disappointed Spencer started to head home.

But Cat stayed. Was that the Ninja or Lightning's silhouette on the school roof?

….

The two rivals stayed there for a second in that form: Lightning standing with her foot on the boy's chest and the blade pointed at him. The boy lay on the roof scared. Both were catching their breath.

Lightning smiled beneath her mask. "Today's your lucky day, kid. I'm gonna let you go but I'm keeping the blade.

Down on the grass, Cat watched as the figure reached down and helped the other form up and then time seemed to freeze. Moonlight cast an eerie glow on the two and she saw that it was Lightning and some other ninja.

He was taller and more muscular than the Ninja and his suit was green and black.

Questions poured into Cat's head. Who was this ninja? Why was he there? And why in the world was Lightning fighting him?

…...

Lightning looked at the green ninja. She'd totally seen him somewhere before but where?

The two looked at each other for a little bit.

The green ninja leapt for his blade but Lightning was faster. She took a step back and yelled, "Smokebomb!" as electric blue smoke filled the air.

The boy went into a coughing fit and when the smoke cleared Lightning and his katana were gone.

….

Randy yawned as sunlight streamed into his window.

"Five more minutes, Mom!" he said covering his head with his pillow. Then his head shot up and hit the ceiling. Ouch! He'd just realized that it was Saturday.

Down on his desk, his phone rang. Slowly, Randy climbed down his ladder to get his phone.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly.

"Randy? It's Sammi."

Randy perked up. "Sammi?"

"Yeah," Sammi said. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanna hang out? Maybe get a coffee?"

"The two of us?" Randy asked.

To his disappointment, Sammi said, "Actually, Howard's coming and my sister might tag along."

"Sure," Randy answered.

"Great!" Sammi sounded excited. "Meet me at my house in an hour!"

After she hung up, Randy shot across the room and grabbed his clothes before changing into them.

When he was dressed he ran downstairs like a bullet and grabbed the cereal box. Today was going to be awesome.

….

Stella Heartman walked downstairs to see the normal morning chaos for the Heartman family. Sammi and Cat were arguing over some pointless thing, Sage was cleaning up a spilled cup of water as Mrs. Heartman scolded her, Sky was doing something on her iPhone, Sally was playing with dolls, Ashley was texting her BFF Robbie, Issac was just eating breakfast (Stella could tell he was upset about something), and Brandon was doing some complicated math problem on his iPad.

"How are you, Nin?" Stella said as she pet the German Shepard who then walked over to Sammi.

"Samantha, feed your dog," Petunia told her daughter.

Sammi glared at Cat. "This discussion is not over!"

"So," Stella said, trying to change the subject. "What do you guys think of Lightning?"

"She's awesome and pretty!" Brandon didn't even look up from his iPad.

"She should date the Ninja!" Sally suggested in an adorable voice.

"She's cool," Ashley said. "Her suit should be yellow! Or maybe green…"

"Pah-lease!" Sammi said as she poured Ninja some food. "You're only saying that because those are your favorite colors!"

"I think she has a little too much freedom," Petunia proposed. "Where is the dear Ninja's mother?"

"Maybe she doesn't have one." Issac looked up. "The Ninja is 800 years old. Maybe Lightning is too."

Sammi made a face. "You're making them sound like Yoda!"

"You know what?" Cat asked. "I think something's up with that."

"What?" Stella asked.

"The fact that the Ninja is 800." Cat rolled her eyes. "Who fights monsters and robots for 800 years straight?"

"The Ninja?" Sky suggested.

"That's crazy, Cat!" Sammi shouted.

"Samantha," Petunia warned.

"I mean think of Yoda!" Sammi said ignoring her mother. "He was a Jedi until he was like _900_!"

"Basically you're just saying the Ninja has another 100 years before he dies," Sky pointed out.

"Samantha," Petunia said again a little louder.

"Like seriously—"

"Samantha Valentina Heartman!" Petunia yelled. "This is a free country! Why don't you give it a chance that Cat may be right for once?"

Sammi's eyes filled with tears. She turned and fled up to her room.

"Sam-mi!" Sky followed her sister.

**It literally took me two days just to type up this! Oh, well. How'd you guys like it?**


	6. Chapter 6- Shadow Ninjas and Katanas

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja. **

Shadow flipped out of the way of the robot. Lucky for her, she just missed the edge of the roof.

"Nice, move, sis!" Shadow's brother Shinobi yelled to her. He back flipped out of the way of the robot too.

Shadow slapped herself in the face, instantly regretting it. Shadow wasn't your average ninja. She was a Shadow Warrior, and her outfit was different then a normal ninja's would be. Her mask was a superhero style one (**Like the ones in the Incredibles**) and her brown hair blew in the wind. Besides that her outfit was all black with the exception of an upside-down "G" on her left arm and her back.

"A little help?" Shinobi yelled to his sister.

"What about your katana?" Shadow asked.

"I may or may not have gotten into a battle with Lightning last night and she may or may not have taken my blade," Shinobi stated.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Ninja Art of Flight!" She yelled. When she was up in the air she also screamed, "Ninja Art of Invisibility!"

The now-invisible-and-flying Shadow Ninja flew over the robo-ape attacking her brother and drew her blade. Easy target.

Shinobi was now cornered. There was one step between him and the ground stories down.

The robo-ape laughed and was about to push the green ninja over when a stray black katana randomly fell from the sky and caught it off guard.

Shadow dropped down to her feet and became visible just in time to take her katana back as the robot fell.

"Thanks, Shadow!" Shinobi told his sister.

"You're welcome, Shinobi!" Shadow told her brother.

….

Sammi laughed at Randy's newest joke. "Nice one!" she giggled. She looked around then. "Where's Sky?"

"Oh, she went to the bathroom." Howard took a bite of his cookie.

The trio, along with Sky, was at the mall in the food court.

"Would the owner of a green and gray robotic ape please move it from the front of the building?" The person on the loudspeaker announced.

"Huh?" Sammi asked. "That's an odd thing to leave in the front of a mall."

"Yeah," Randy agreed. _Plus, there's the fact that I should go fight it._ "Listen, this was fun and all but I've gotta leave." Randy got up. "Bye!"

As he left, Sammi watched him. "Where's he going?" She asked.

….

Lightning had already beat Randy to the robo-ape. She was staring at the wrecked thing with intense curiosity.

"Aw, that's wonk!" Randy cried. "I didn't get a chance to fight it. Nice easy fight by the way."

Lightning shook her head. "Sorry, to break it to you but I didn't destroy this."

"Wait, what?" Randy asked, shocked.

"You heard me. I found it like this." The female ninja observed the cuts in the robot. "Hmmm. These cuts were obviously made by a katana." She paused before looking up at the Ninja. "Hey, Ninja, last night after you left there was this green ninja who fought me last night." She pulled out Shinobi's missing katana blade. "He was obviously masculine but I couldn't get his name or anything."

Randy stared at the blade before staring up at his sidekick. "We're not the only ninjas of Norrisville High."

….

Randy yawned as he listened to Mr. Bannister drone on. He had stayed up all night searching for the green ninja but he hadn't found the mystery guy and neither had Lightning.

"And remember students! The school dance is coming up!" Mr. Bannister concluded as the bell rang.

Randy perked up. School dance? He had to get to Sammi before Howard did!

Luckily for him, Sammi happened to be in his class and Howard had gone to the bathroom. He ran up to his friend.

"Oh hey, Randy!" Sammi smiled. "What's up?"

"Would you-uh—" Randy froze. He couldn't do it.

Sammi laughed. "I'd love to go to the dance with you! I've been waiting for you to ask me to something like that! That is what you meant right?"

Randy smiled. "Yes! I'll pick you up how about 6?"

Sammi gave him a quick kiss on the check. "Sounds perfect! Bye!" She grabbed her stuff and walked out.

Randy just stood there stunned. He had just asked Sammi out. Samantha Heartman! And she had said that she'd been waiting for him to ask her out.

Just then Howard walked up.

"Sorry bro! I just really like her and—" Randy started.

"It's cool, Cunningham!" Howard said. "I've got a date."

….

Lightning ran up the closest wall and back flipped behind the stanked kid.

"Seriously? What happened with you?" she asked.

"If I can't be accepted, no one will!" The stanked kid screamed.

Lightning folded her arms. She reached out and grabbed his most prized possession and cut it in half. Stank filled the air as he transformed into a normal kid again.

"Seriously, Bucky?" the ninja asked. "This is the eighth time today!"

Bucky groaned.

Lightning turned around and grabbed a smokebomb. "Smoke—"

"Wait! Lightning!" Lightning turned to see Brandon Heartman.

"Uh, hi?" she said.

"Hello! I'm Brandon! I think you're awesome and I was wondering if you'd like to go to the school dance with me!" Brandon spit out.

"Listen, Brandon. You're nice and all but I actually already have a date…" she trailed off.

Brandon's heart sunk. He was just rejected by his crush!

Sadly, Lightning smiled and yelled, "Smokebomb!"

**So Sammi and Randy are headed to the dance as well as Howard and another girl and Lightning's going too! Well at least her identity is… All I can say is that Randy and Lightning's identity will meet each other but I won't say if they'll recognize their ninja partner. And Lightning **_**is not **_**Howard's date!**


	7. Chapter 7- The School Dance

**Yes! Two chapters in one day! Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day!**

**So I've been getting lots of reviews asking when I'm going to have Randy and Sammi together. Well, in the previous chapter we've learned that Sammi had been waiting for Randy to ask her out and that the two of them are going to the school dance together. We also learned that there's two more ninjas, siblings Shadow and Shinobi. And Lightning's going to the dance and Howard has a date!**

Shadow and Shinobi were the first to the dance. They put their coats in the coat room and looked around. Neither had their suits on. Shinobi was wearing a dress shirt and pants while Shadow wore a heavy gray dress.

Silently the duo snuck out and stood outside.

"Have you been able to gather any info on Lightning's whereabouts or the Ninja's?" Shinobi asked.

Shadow nodded. "Lightning said she has a date to the dance. That's all I found out. But I'm gonna take a guess and say that it's the Ninja."

Shinobi rolled his eyes. "Lightning does have a secret identity. She probably got asked out by some kid from school."

"Fine," Shadow said. "Suit up." She took out her mask and put it on while Shinobi did the same. (**Although Shadow's outfit is different it still has the ribbons that make it up**)

….  
Sammi hummed as she combed through her hair. She wasn't the kind of girl to hum so that was actually a change.

Sally opened the door. "Sissy! Randy's here!"

Sammi turned to smile at her younger sister. "Tell him I'll be right down."

"Okay, sissy!" Sally closed the door.

Sammi smiled. Her first date was about to begin. She was so excited. But she wasn't entirely ready yet.

The teen got up and grabbed her backpack. Setting it on her bed, she took out a blue book and placed it in a bag. She reached into her backpack again and felt around until she felt a piece of metal. She moved her hand up until it hit another part of it. With that she pulled out a sword. She smiled slyly and hid the weapon in her jacket.

Finally she turned around and threw open her desk drawer.

Inside was an electric blue ninja mask…

….

Randy was trying to keep from jumping up and down. This was going to be the best night ever! He was going to the school dance with his crush, Samantha Heartman.

A German Shepherd walked up to Randy and sniffed his pant leg. He bent down to pet it but it growled and tried to bite him. He immediately drew his hand back.

"Randy?"

"Sammi, hi!" Randy looked up and froze.

Sammi had curled her hair and wore blue hoop earrings that matched her dress. She had on a black jacket and held a bag.

"A little overboard?" Sammi asked.

Randy found his voice. "You look amazing!"

Sammi laughed. "C'mon. We should probably get going."

Randy nodded and went to get the door for her.

Sammi turned to Nin. "Don't bite my future boyfriend!" She hissed.

Ninja bowed his head.

Satisfied, Sammi went to catch up with Randy.

Nin jumped on the couch to watch his mistress leave. She seemed happier than usually.

Then Petunia walked in. "Down!" She yelled.

Nin glared at her and jumped off. His look obviously said _Don't tell me what to do!_

But then the dog noticed it. Sammi had dropped the ninja mask.

….

Randy held open the door for his date as the two walked into the gym. Sammi smiled at him as she walked in.

Randy was about to follow but noticed a wallet on the ground. He picked it up and looked at the school ID card.

Skyler Randelle Heartman

Age: 15

Grade: 12th (**I don't know if I mentioned this already but Sky's skipped a few grades**)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Gray

Height: 5'5"

Birthday: 2/13/1998

Father: Samuel Leon Winterfield

Mother: Petunia Wilson Heartman

It was Sky's. Sammi had said that she'd left to help with the decorations.

Sammi peeked back outside. "Are you coming, Randy?"

Randy looked up. "Yeah, you're sis dropped her wallet."

"Oh, I'll give it to her later." Randy passed Sammi the wallet.

Sammi then grabbed him and pulled him inside.

The gym had been totally transformed. A DJ was playing Carrie Underwood's Blown Away. There was a buffet table (that Randy spotted Howard and a brunette at) set up near the bleachers. Many couples were dancing on the dance floor. A boy came up to Randy and Sammi and asked if they wanted to have him hang their coats up.

Sammi hesitated. She then shook her head. "I'd like to hang mine up myself. Randy, do you want me to take your coat?"

Randy shook his head.

"Please, you've done everything for me tonight. I'll hang your coat up," Sammi insisted.

Randy eventually gave in. He handed her his jacket (He had his mask in his pocket). Sammi smiled and followed the boy.

….

Howard laughed at his new girlfriend, Rosanna's, story.

She was short but thin (she hadn't had her growth spurt yet) with long fair eyelashes. To Howard, her laugh was a thousand tiny bells. She was his dream girl.

"Howard!" Howard turned to see Randy running up.

"Cunningham!" Howard gave his friend a fist bump. "This is my date, Rosanna."

"Hey." Randy waved at her.

"So, Cunningham, where's Sammi?" Howard asked.

"She wanted to hang up her coat," Randy explained. "Wanna hang?"

Howard nodded. He looked at Rosanna. "Can you give us five?"

Rosanna obviously looked disappointed. "I guess…"

"You're the best!" Howard said.

…

Ninja ran up to the school, holding Sammi's mask. He looked around. How was he going to get in?

He saw the door open and the German Shepherd jumped into a bush.

Rosanna walked out of the school and sighed. She had wanted to spend a day with Howard but he just seemed to want to hang out with that Cunningham kid. She hadn't even been told his first name. The girl slumped down on the front stoop.

Ninja saw that the girl was upset. He dropped the mask on the stone path and slowly approached her.

Rosanna looked up to see the dog. "Hi. I'm Rosanna. What's your name?" She looked at his dog tags. "'Ninja'," She read. "Why are you here?"

Nin tilted his head.

Rosanna sighed. "I'm just so upset! My crush just wants to hang with his friend."

She held her head in her hands and shortly after heard Ninja growling.

Ninja wasn't growling at her. He was growling at the green mist encircling her.

….

Howard rolled his eyes as he looked at Randy. "That's obvious, Cunningham!"

He saw Sammi walking up and realized something. He needed to find Rosanna.

"Cunningham, I'm gonna see where the juice, Rosanna is." He waved goodbye to his friend.

Howard looked everywhere around the gym and even under the bleachers but the brunette was nowhere. Maybe she was outside.

He opened the doors and breathed in the fresh air. Well, he knew she wasn't out there.

As Howard turned to head back inside, an item the color of Lightning's suit caught his eye. He turned to see what it was.

It was indeed Lightning's. It was her mask.

….

Randy and Sammi were standing by a small barrel filled with lollipops. According to the sign, they had sweet little phrases or words on them.

"You first," Sammi insisted. "I don't follow the 'ladies first' saying."

Randy reached in into the bin and grabbed a red one. Sammi grabbed a blue one.

"Hmmm… that doesn't make any sense…" Sammi read her lollipop again. "Hey, Randy, what does your lollipop say?"

Randy was about to read it but Howard came up from behind him.

"Cunningham!" He tried to catch his breath. "You have to see what I found!" Howard looked at Sammi. "Alone!"

Randy looked at Sammi. "This will only take a sec."

The duo walked over to a corner.

"What the juice Howard?" Randy whispered. "I was about to have a romance moment!"

"Cunningham! This is important!" Howard hissed. He held up Lightning's mask.

"Where did you—" Randy started.

"I found it outside just lying on the path!" Howard interrupted.

Neither boy noticed Sammi walk up behind them.

Of course, Sammi noticed the mask and stopped. She was almost positive that she had that in the hidden pocket of her dress. She shoved her hand into it and felt around. There was nothing there.

Sammi panicked and looked around to make sure that no one else had seen it. Out of the windows near the roof she saw a red monster. At least that's what she thought it was.

She looked between the mask and the monster. She sighed. Her duties came before her secrets. She took off sprinting to the coat room.

Randy had heard footsteps on the floor and turned around. Sammi was far away by then so he didn't see her.

And then the monster smashed through the wall.

…

Sammi grabbed Shinobi's blade from her coat. She would've preferred her own blade but she didn't have her mask.

She kicked off her high heels and looked at her dress with disappointment. That was gonna be a problem. But then again she _was_ a kick-butt ninja girl.

….

Randy looked at the monster. It looked like a giant red snake. A snake with a topaz in its chest.

Randy turned to Howard. "Get everyone out of the school."

Howard nodded. Mostly everyone had left the building already. He rounded up the remainder of the kids and had them leave with him.

Randy dived under the bleachers and threw the mask on. A bright light flashed and the ribbons crisscrossed and folded to create the Ninja Suit.

As he emerged from the bleachers, the song Eye of the Tiger came on (**I hope everybody knows the song. If you don't it's perfect for a fight scene**). Randy looked over to see Shinobi and Shadow standing by the DJ booth.

"Welcome, Ninja," Shinobi said. "I'm Shinobi and this is my sister Shadow. We're your back-up."

"You attacked Lightning!" Randy accused.

"That's a hard argument to make," Shadow said. "To me it looked like they both attacked the other. Where's the girl anyways?"

Randy held up Lightning's mask.

"Um," Shadow said.

Randy opened his mouth to say more.

"NINJA! LOOK OUT!" A voice yelled from across the room.

Without her suit, Sammi/Lightning shot across the room and caught the snake creature in the topaz on its chest.

Everyone froze as the ninja girl removed Shinobi's blade and green stank filled the room as the snake became an unconscious girl who was actually Rosanna.

"Whoa," Randy said. "That was a quick battle."

"Quick battle?" Shinobi asked. "We'd been fighting that thing for twenty minutes and then Samm-Samantha here comes in and catches it easily!"

Sammi and Randy looked at the two.

"What?" Shinobi asked. "Try fighting without a katana!"

Sammi handed him his blade. "You do know that there's a second katana in the suit?"

Shinobi reached back and got it. "Oh."

"And—" Sammi turned to Randy. "—I'd like my mask back."

Randy looked between the mask and her.

"Sammi? You're Lightning?" Randy, Shinobi, and Shadow all asked at once.

"Okay, you all know my name," Sammi said, confused.

` "No, Sammi!" Shadow said. "It's us!"

Two bright lights filled the room as Shadow and Shinobi took their masks off.

"Sky? Issac?" Sammi asked, astonished. Then she smiled. "It all makes sense now! Sky, you defended the Ninja when Cat first said that she had a hypothesis that the Ninja is different people! And you also weren't with me and my friends when the robo-ape was destroyed. And you, Issac, were upset at breakfast after I took your blade!"

"Well, I guess that I might as well reveal my identity." Randy took off his mask and felt the ribbons retreating.

Sammi stared at him. "Randy? Again it makes sense! You're never there when the Ninja is!"

Randy handed her her mask. "Oh and the lollipop?" He held his lollipop up. It said, _Kiss Me_.

Sammi smiled and held her lollipop up. It said, _Yes_.

So that's when Samantha Heartman and Randy Cunningham had their first kiss and started dating.

**So how was this? I wanted Sammi and Randy to find out the other's ninja side in a different way but since its Valentine's day in an hour, I decided that this was how they would find out.**


	8. Chapter 8- Deja Vu

**Basically, I watched "Stank'd to the Future" and got the idea for this chapter.**

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja.**

Randy and Howard rang the doorbell to the Heartman's house.

Sally opened the door. "Hello! You're Sammi's friends right?"

"Yeah," Randy said. "Is Sammi here?"

Sally nodded. "She's in the basement. Come in!"

Randy and Howard stepped in and followed Sally to the kitchen.

"Would you like some cookies?" Sally held up a plate of cookies. "I just baked them with Mommy."

"Sure!" Howard quickly took two.

"Hey, Sally? Have you seen my sweatshirt?" Issac walked into the kitchen with Sky closely behind. "I can't find it anywhere!" He looked up. "Randy! What's up?"

Randy smiled and gave him a fist bump. "Good. You two are here. I wanted to talk to you about stuff along with Sammi."

"Better not eat those cookies, Howard. Sally probably poisoned them," Sky joked.

Howard obviously didn't realize that it was a joke. He paused eating the cookie.

Sky laughed. "I'm kidding, man. C'mon let's see Sammi."

The group started walked downstairs. As soon as he approached the stairs, Randy ran into Cat. The two fell to the ground. Cat's paper went flying everywhere and the Nomicon flew out from Randy's backpack.

"Sorry!" Cat apologized. "I should pay attention to where I'm going!"

"It's okay." Randy quickly grabbed the Nomicon and showed it into his backpack again. He wasn't quick enough. Cat saw the Ninja's face on the cover of the book.

She looked at Randy. Why would he carry around a book with the Ninja's face on it? She needed to get her hands on that book.

Randy walked downstairs to see the basement.

It was huge. About five times bigger than his. It had been turned into a gym too. There was a bench press, an elliptical, and a treadmill. There was a corner of weights, a TV, a radio, a dummy (to practice karate and fencing), a few mats for gymnastics, and a punching bag.

Sammi was running on the treadmill. Her hair was braided into a tight braid. She wore a blue tank top, black shorts, and matching blue and black sneakers. How had he not noticed that she was Lightning before?

"Hey, Randy!" Sammi walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "So you wanted to talk to us about something?"

"I'd like to tell you guys about the villains you need to stay away from," Randy explained. "And if we have time, teach Shinobi over there Ninja Rage. Sky I don't think Shadow Warriors can do it."

"Maybe I can!" Sky protested.

"Cunningham!" Howard cried. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Being a good teacher," Sky said. "Shadow the Shadow Warrior at your service."

"Shinobi the Ninja," Issac said.

"Lightning the Ninja," Sammi said with a smile.

Howard's jaw dropped. "Y-y-you are L-l-l-lightning?"

Sammi nodded.

"Okay," Randy said. The group sat down. "The Sorcerer is the one that stanks the kids. He's been locked up under the school for 800 years. We need to d'stank the kids because if he creates enough chaos he can break free."

"Got it." Issac nodded. "Sorcerer equals bad guy."

"Also, believe it or not Hannibal McFist is the one that creates the robots that attack us," Randy said. "Him and his assistant Viceroy."

Sammi's jaw dropped. "That-that _can't_ be true!"

"Well, do you believe your fellow Ninja?" Randy asked.

Sammi sighed. "I trust you."

"Okay, can I try Ninja Rage now? Pretty please?" Sky begged.

"Okay." Randy threw his mask on. A second later, he stood there in his Ninja Suit. Quietly, he concentrated. "Ninja Rage!" He said at a normal level of voice for once.

Fire circled his suit. The black parts became red and the red parts became black. His eyes became red and the surrounding areas were now black. Fire lit up in his hands.

"Awesome!" Sky said.

"Bruce!" Howard whispered.

"My turn!" Sammi threw on her mask and let the ribbons surround her. "Ninja Rage!"

Sammi's suit reversed its colors (black became electric blue and electric blue became black). Her eyes changed to electric blue and her skin had become the black that the suit had been. Instead of fire she had blue lightning.

Sky and Issac put on their masks.

Sky's suit did work. It changed to white and the upside-down "G"s became black. Her skin didn't change but her hair became blonde. Her eyes also changed to white. She had air instead of lightning or fire.

Shinobi's outfit became green with a few black highlights. His eyes became green and his skin changed into the black that his scarf now was. He had earth.

"Cool!" Howard cried. "You guys are like the elements! Fire, lightning, air, and earth!"

"That's just awesome!" Sky whispered/yelled as they took off their masks. "That's… what's the way you guys would say it?"

"That's the cheese!" Randy and Howard said.

Sky nodded. "That's it!"

….

Meanwhile….

"Rosanna!" Mr. King called for his daughter. "Rosanna!"

Rosanna ran downstairs and stood in the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Can you get me some ice cream from the freezer downstairs?" Mr. King asked.

Rosanna nodded. She and her father owned a dinner. She turned and walked downstairs.

The teen opened the freezer room and walked to the back. They were almost out of ice cream. She'd have to tell her father to buy more.

As she picked up the last tub of ice cream, she noticed something. There was a door behind the shelf.

On it was written "Do Not Enter!" in bright red letters. Rosanna peeked in through a hole. Was it just her or was there someone in there?

….  
"Yup," Howard said as he looked through the hole. "There's someone frozen in there."

Randy gave him a look that asked if it was a person or a monster.

Howard mouthed "person".

"Oh, really!" Rosanna cried out. "Are they injured? It's probably cold in there!"

"Can you go get some hot chocolate and some blankets? We'll try to get them out of there," Issac told her.

Rosanna nodded.

"Don't tell your father!" Randy added.

Rosanna nodded again. She turned and left.

As soon as she was gone, Howard turned to his friends. "He's frozen in there."

Issac nodded. "I thought so. Here's the plan."

A minute later, Lightning, the Ninja, Shadow, and Shinobi collapsed, exhausted. They'd just pushed away the shelf and dragged the frozen kid out, before pushing the shelf back.

"I…thought…that…that…would…be easier!" Issac panted.

"The suits…do…have…some…strength…in…them!" Sammi said.

"Well, would you hurry up?" Howard asked. "Randy needs to unfreeze this kid before Rosanna comes back!"

Randy slowly got up. "Ninja…Rage!" His suit changed up. He pressed his fiery hands to the ice. It instantly melted. The kid inside fell to the ground unconscious.

The four friends took off their masks.

Rosanna came back down. "Is he okay?"

Sammi nodded. "He was frozen but we unfroze him."

"How?" Rosanna asked.

Issac bent over and took the boy's pulse. "He's still alive and breathing. Those are some odd clothes though…"

Sky bent down next to him. "HEY KID! CAN YOU HEAR ME? GET UP!" she yelled.

The boy jumped to his feet. "James!" He looked around at the six kids. There was panic in his eyes. "How long was I out? Where's James? Where's the dark kid, too?"

"Whoa! Slow down! We don't know how long you were out. I'm Skyler, Sky for short. That's Randy, Howard, Sammi, Issac, and Rosanna," Sky told him.

"Hi," the boy squeaked. "I'm John. Jack for short. Now where's my brother and the dark kid?"

Sky, Sammi, Randy, and Issac's Nomicons glowed in their backpacks. Jack noticed Randy's.

The kid tackled Randy. "Why do you have the Nomicon! It's James's! Give it back! Give it back! You're the dark kid aren't you?"

Sammi pulled Jack off of her boyfriend. "Hold your horses, kid! Who's James and who's the dark kid?"

Jack looked at her with angry eyes. "James is my twin and the Nomicon belongs to him! The dark kid imprisoned me in there and took James!"

"First off, the Nomicon belongs to Randy and that didn't answer my second question!" Sammi said.

"Last, I checked the Nomicon belongs to James!" Jack folded his arms. "As of June 17th, 1910!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"D-did you just say…" Sky started.

"1910?" Rosanna finished.

Jack nodded.

"Uh, hate to break it to you but…" Randy trailed off.

"You've been frozen for over a century…" Howard finished for him.

**Half déjà vu. Wonder how Jack will react… And what about the dark kid and James. Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9- Jack

**I'm back! I wrote most of this chapter during my free period at school. What? I want to be a professional author when I grow up! Why should I not stop writing?**

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja.**

Jack sat on Rosanna's bed, hugging his knees and shaking. Occasionally, he was say something but no one seemed to make out what he said.

Randy was icing his bruises that the kid had given him. Jack may not look like it but he was strong! Randy also kept a close eye on his backpack. He didn't want anyone touching the Nomicon, which was now glowing insanely crazy. He'd have to see what it wanted soon.

Sammi was ready to punch Jack. Who cares if he didn't know what was happening at the time? He'd _attacked _her boyfriend!

"S_-_so c-c-cold!" Jack stuttered, shivering. Everyone looked at him as if he had three heads. That was the first thing that he'd said clearly.

Rosanna was the first to speak. "That's understandable. You've been trapped in a freezer for over a century!" She smiled. "I'll get you something to drink." She got up and left.

Jack watched her go, but it certainly surprised him to come face to face with Sammi when he turned back around.

First thing she did was slap him.

"Ow!" Jack cried out. "What was that for?"

Sammi smiled. "So, Jack, your brother was the Ninja?"

"H-how did you know?" Jack's eyes were wide.

Sammi rolled her blue eyes. "Duh! Only a _ninja _would carry a _NinjaNomicon_!"

**(Brain freeze! Sorry, I'm eating Italian Ice)**

Jack blushed. "So… you know?"

Sammi nodded. "Everyone in this room knows."

Sky agreed. "Only Rosanna doesn't know."

"But…" Howard smiled deviously. "There isn't just one ninja these days. There's four."

Randy slapped himself. "The two known to the public, the Ninja…"

"…And Lightning," Sammi finished.

"And the two unknown ones, Shinobi…" Issac said.

"…And Shadow," Sky finished.

A loud roar shook the building. The six high schoolers ran to the window.

Randy, Sammi, Sky, and Issac smiled slyly at each other.

"But Shadow and Shinobi will soon be known…" Sky said.

"Because it's Ninja O'Clock!" Sammi added.

Rosanna was just climbing upstairs with a tray of hot chocolate. She reach for the door knob… but stopped. Why was there a red, electric blue, white, and green glow coming from the crack between the door and the floor?

She flung open the door.

Only Howard and Jack were in the room, staring out the window. When they heard her come in, they whirled around.

Rosanna opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by another house-shaking roar.

….

The Ninja, Lightning, Shadow, and Shinobi were fighting a giant robot outside. Lightning Ninja Kicked it while Shadow used the Ninja Art of Flight to fly up to robot to try to use her sword.

Jack, Howard, and Rosanna ran up just as they saw the robot slap Shadow into some bushes as if she was a fly.

"Shadow!" Lightning and Shinobi cried out, worried for their sister.

"I'll get her." Jack turned and ran through the bushes.

Once he got there, he was glad Rosanna hadn't followed him. Shadow's mask had somehow come of and Skyler Heartman sat there, rubbing her head.

When she noticed Jack there, she said, "Ouch. That hurt."

Jack reached out a hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Where's your mask?" Jack asked.

Sky shrugged. "It got caught on something."

They looked around before Jack spotted it on a tree branch. He took it and handed it back to her.

"Thanks." Sky put it on while blushing.

Jack had to close his eyes to prevent being blinded by the white glow. When it stopped, Shadow was standing when Sky had been.

"Here's a suggestion," Jack said. Sky looked at him. "Use James's favorite move. Ninja Rage!"

Sky smiled before jumping back through the bushes.

Everyone watched quietly as the ninja girl walked up to the robot.

"Ninja Storm!" Shadow cried out. The wind picked up as her suit flipped colors.

The Ninja got what she was trying to do. "Ninja Tengu Fireball!" he yelled as he fired a fireball at the robot.

"Ninja Vines!" Shinobi said. Vines flew up from the ground and caught the robot.

"And for the final move…" Lightning's suit went into Ninja Rage. "Ninja Electricity!" She fired a ball of electricity at the robot.

It roared as electricity soared through it. Lightning's electricity messed with its wires and it shut down almost falling on Sky.

Sky smiled at the rest of her team.

"Smokebomb!" The quartet said at the same time.

As they disappeared, Jack shivered. "S-so c-c-cold!"


	10. Chapter 10- Dark Thorns and Mysteries

**Note: I know that in chapter 2 I said that I never said that I'd be adding any new villains. But I never said that I wouldn't later. Therefore, this chapter…**

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja.**

Rain pelted down on the streets of the city as a lone figure walked, black cloak swaying in the stormy breeze, revealing a black jumpsuit, black boots, and a dark gray belt underneath. She was on a mission. A mission that she must not fail.

The figure approached the entrance to McFist Industries, a large metal pyramid in the middle of town. She stepped inside and wiped her boots before stepping up to the robotic gorilla that served as a receptionist.

"I'm here for an important meeting with Mr. McFist," she said.

The robotic gorilla looked at her. "Do you have your invitation?"

The girl reached into her belt and pulled out a thin metal cylinder. It extended into a scythe. "Let's try that again. I said I have an important meeting with Mr. McFist.

A couple of minutes later, the girl stood in the elevator, back straight, eyes covered by her hood. The air conditioner swayed her cape, giving her a very formal yet creepy look.

The door opened to reveal another robotic ape.

The girl eyed it. "This man must have a weakness for mammals," she muttered.

"Come, Miss," the ape said in its creepy robotic voice.

She rolled her eyes beneath her hood and strode forward, cape swaying behind her.

The ape led her to a door and pushed a button that opened it. The girl nodded a "thanks" before stepping inside.

Thunder boomed outside and lightning flashed as she entered.

"I expect that you're the kid that the Sorcerer sent?" An African-American man in a lab coat asked.

The girl stepped forward and took her hood off, revealing a teenage American girl with glowing red eyes and black hair. She wore a black mask similar to Shadow's except her's had thorns in dark gray on it.

"Yes," she said. "I am Dark Thorn. Although some do call me 'dark child'."

"Dark Thorn?" the man with a robotic hand said, in a tone a little louder than a normal voice. "That's an average name. Almost like Shadow and Lightning."

Dark Thorn narrowed her eyes at him. She held up her scythe. "At least it's more creative than 'the Ninja'." She rolled her eyes before continuing. "I have been training fourteen years for this. Ever since my grandfather gave me the necessary tools. Because no one can last forever. Not even that pesky Ninja and his amigos." She scowled. "And you're names are?"

"I'm Viceroy and that's Mr. McFist," the guy in the lab coat introduced.

"Vice-president and King of Egypt," Dark Thorn snickered.

McFist looked like he was about to yell at the teenager but she raised her scythe a little higher and he shut up. He didn't like sharp and pointy things.

Viceroy was about to say that he wasn't vice president and that he was a mad scientist but he saw Dark Thorn raise her scythe up and he didn't say it.

"Very good." Dark Thorn walked up to the window and stared out at the city below her. "I will start my attempts to destroy the pesky ninja gang starting the day after tomorrow."

Viceroy looked confused. "But why not tomorrow?"

He saw a hint of a smile in her red eyes. "I have… a previous engagement." She freed her arm from beneath her cape before raising her hood. "Now if we have nothing left to discuss, I shall be going."

….

_Crash!_

Cat winced what were Samantha and her friends doing downstairs? It didn't matter. She focused back to her science report. She wanted to get another straight A.

"Great! Too bad that wasn't her…" Issac said.

_Crash!_

"That wasn't me either!" Sky's voice drifted up.

Nin barked from down there.

Sally looked up from her dolls. Her purple eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Yeah, Rob," Ashley told her best friend over the phone. "I can come over!" She winced as another bang came from downstairs. "Uh, can I call you back? I can't hear you over the constant crashes. What? Oh, yeah, it's just Sammi, Issac, Sky, and some friends. Okay, bye!" She hung up. "What are they doing down there?" She reached for the doorknob

"Don't even try it, Ashley!" Jack called up.

"Oof!"

Howard's voice was heard. "Sky! That's not even fair! We can't even _see _you!"

The three sisters looked at each other, confused.

_Ding dong!_

Finally! A sound that wasn't coming from the basement!

Sally jumped up to get the door.

A teen girl with raven hair and brown eyes stood there. She wore a silver jacket that showed her midriff, black skinny jeans, black boots, and gold hoop earrings.

"Who are _you?_" the girl asked rudely.

"Sydney!" Cat said as she entered the room.

The girl's brown eyes looked up at Cat. "Catherine, I told you to call me Syd."

"Oh, yeah, right, Syd," Cat corrected. "You ready to work on our math project?"

Syd grinned. "Math's my strong point, Catherine."

"It's Cat."

"Right, Catherine."

"OHMYGOSH!"

The girls looked at the stairs. Stella stood at the top, mouth open, staring at a magazine.

When she saw her sisters and Syd looking at her, she said, "_Ninja Weekly _caught the Ninja and Lightning _kissing!_"

Syd made a face. "Really?"

"What? You don't like Lightning or the Ninja?" Ashley asked.

Syd shook her head, ponytail flying. "Ever think of how much _damage _the Ninja Quartet do?"

Stella looked at her magazine. "That's exactly what this magazine calls them."

Syd flashed her million-dollar grin. "I get Ninja Weekly, too. I do not know why."

_Crash!_

"Alright!" Cat growled. "What's going on down there?"

The teen stormed into the kitchen, followed by Syd, and threw the basement door open. They tiptoed downstairs and were met with a strange sight.

The Ninja was in a fight stance, sometimes getting kicked and punched by an invisible force. Sammi was cheering him on as well as coaching him, holding a stopwatch and a clipboard. Issac was reading a weird green and black book. Jack and Howard were watching the Ninja. They didn't notice the two girls.

The invisible force kicked the Ninja in the gut. He fell over as Shadow appeared out of thin air.

"Time!" Sammi yelled, looking at her stopwatch. "That's ten minutes!"

Shadow yawned and laid down on thin air.

"That wasn't fair at all!" the Ninja cried out. "She's a Shadow Warrior! Who can use the Ninja Arts! Look she's hovering on thin air!"

Shadow grinned at the ceiling. "Says the fourteen year old who is supposedly 800 years old."

"You're making him sound like the Sorcerer," Issac stated, closing the book. Cat and Syd saw a green mask similar to the Ninja's on the cover.

Howard looked at the wall clock and gasped. "Shoot! I've gotta go! I promised Rosanna I'd take her out for lunch!"

Syd and Cat snuck upstairs.

"I knew he wasn't 800!" Cat exclaimed. "He's only 14! He's Samantha and Issac's age! Question is, why was he in my basement?"

An evil look flared up in Syd's eyes but was gone in a second. "I have a hunch…"


	11. Chapter 11- Pure Evil

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja.**

"So, Howard," Sammi said in a taunting voice. "How was your date with Rosanna yesterday?"

Cat glanced across the room at Randy, Howard, Sammi, Sky, Issac, and Jack's table. It had been a day since Syd and her had seen them in the basement with the Ninja and Shadow. The teens didn't seem to be out of the ordinary.

"Good I guess," Howard muttered. "She had to leave early for some family thing."

Sky glanced around. "Hey, where _is _Rosanna?"

Issac thought for a second. "Come to think of it, she wasn't in homeroom today…"

"Or Spanish…" Randy added.

"Or English…" Jack said.

Sammi scowled. "We didn't need to go on that much, guys. If Rosanna wasn't in homeroom, there's a chance that she's not here today."

"Hey, Catherine."

Cat jumped and turned to see Syd there. "Hey, Syd! Why are you late to lunch?"

Syd rolled her eyes as she sat down. "I had to talk with one of the teachers. Apparently she thought that I cheated on a test. Which is something that I totally would do, but I didn't cheat this time. Although it's tempting me to cheat on that science test next week…"

"Syd!" Cat scolded. "It is _not _okay to cheat!"

Syd just looked past her. "Hey, what's Agabiti doing with your friends?"

"Huh?" Cat looked over to see Spencer talking to Sammi and Randy.

"Hey, Sammi and Randy," Spencer greeted. "Can you help me with a science project?"

Sammi looked confused. "Randy and I aren't the best in science," she confessed.

Spencer didn't look at all upset with that answer. "You'll be the test subjects. I just invented a mind reading device. I need you to use it."

Sammi and Randy's blue eyes met for a second.

"Actually-" Sammi started.

"—They'd love to do it!" Syd said walking over. That evil look was in her eyes again and vanished without a trace for the second time.

Randy looked shocked. "But—"

Syd shot him a glare, making him shut up.

"Great!" Spencer said, happily. He started to walk away but Syd grabbed his arm.

"I want you to tell me everything you find out about what they know about the Ninja Quartet. And. Tell. Me!" She whispered, scarily.

Spencer just managed to nod as he walked away.

"MONSTER!" someone screamed.

The actual Ninja Quartet along with their friends, Syd, and Cat spun around to see a yellow monster that kind of looked like a gecko.

Cat turned around to see what her friends and siblings thought about it, but was surprised to only see Jack and Howard. Sammi, Randy, Sky, Issac, and Syd had somehow managed to sneak away.

"Well don't just stand there!" Jack yelled. "RUN!"

The trio took off running, down stairs through doors until they finally escaped outside.

"Wait," Cat said. "Where's Syd, Sky, Randy, Sammi, and Issac?"

…

As soon as they saw the gecko-monster, the Ninja Quartet had taken off. They ducked out of the cafeteria and into the hallways, Sky and Sammi running for the nearest girls' bathroom, Issac and Randy running for the nearest boys' one. They hid in there until they knew that the mobs of people had evacuated outside.

The quartet stepped back into the hallways.

"And now to find that monster," Randy said.

"Why would you need to find that monster? The chaos it is spreading will lead to your ultimate demise."

Sammi, Sky, Randy, and Issac spun around to come face to face to a black-haired, red-eyed girl wearing a black mask with dark gray thorns on it, a black jumpsuit, dark gray belt, black boots, and a black cape. In a gloved hand, she held a scythe.

"W-who are you?" Sky stuttered.

The girl circled the teens. "I am Dark Thorn. The warrior of the Sorcerer. And the one that will bring down your precious ninjas."

Realizing that they probably should ask who the Sorcerer was (because normal students wouldn't know), Sammi asked, "Who are you the warrior of?"

Dark Thorn chuckled. "You see your precious ninjas have not told you the real reason you are getting stanked. It is because the Ninja locked my master, the Sorcerer, below the school centuries ago."

The four teens glanced at each other. They had never thought of it that way.

Dark Thorn continued. "And when his creations can create enough chaos, Master will break free. And the best way to do that is simple." She raised her scythe. "Just get rid of four students and the school will be devastated. Along with the ninjas." Laughing she added, "Say goodbye, kiddos." She brought the scythe down.

**Duh duh duh. Another cliffhanger. Wow, I made Dark Thorn extremely evil. **


	12. Chapter 12- A Powerful Enemy

**I'm too lazy to write anything good here.**

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja.**

Sammi didn't take a second to jump into action. She tackled her sister, brother, and boyfriend. The four of them rolled to the side as Dark Thorn's scythe hit the ground where they had been standing just seconds before.

Dark Thorn growled beneath her breath and glared at the quartet, especially Sammi. "Why you pesky little child! Just accept that you will meet your doom at my hands."

Sammi cleared her throat and taunted her. "What? Don't like us getting in your way? Wait until we tell the Ninja, Lightning, Shinobi, and Shadow!"

Dark Thorn narrowed her eyes. She pulled six ninja stars out from her pocket and threw them at the girl.

Sammi dodged five, but the sixth nicked her in the arm. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Sammi!" Randy cried out, running to his girlfriend.

"Aw, young love," Dark Thorn said with a villainous smile as she walked over. "Always so adorable. How about you die together too?" She raised her scythe again.

Sky and Issac looked at each other and charged at Dark Thorn. The villainess spun around and threw a tiny sphere at the siblings. A bright light flashed in front of them, momentarily blinding them. They looked up, spots dancing in front of their vision.

Dark Thorn laughed. She turned back to the couple. "Where are your precious ninjas right now?" She raised her scythe again and brought it down.

"Stay away from my sister!" Someone tackled Dark Thorn. The scythe skidded across the room.

Dark Thorn growled and threw Cat from her.

Jack and Howard ran over to Sammi and Randy.

"I-I-I'm o-o-okay," Sammi mumbled, clutching her arm.

"No, you're not!" Randy protested. He glanced at Dark Thorn, who was in hand-to-hand combat with Cat. The teenager seemed to be beating the enemy. "I'll sneak away and ninja out. You two get Sammi, Sky, and Issac out of here."

"What's wrong with Issac and Sky?" Jack asked.

Across the hallway, Sky ran into the lockers and Issac was struggling to get up.

"Ninja Flash," Randy explained. "Or that shoob's version of it."

The two boys nodded and Howard picked Sammi up, bridal style. Jack grabbed Sky and Issac as they ran past.

Making sure that Dark Thorn was still distracted, Randy ducked into the bathroom.

Cat dodged a blow from Dark Thorn and punched her hard in the face. The baddie stumbled back but didn't seem very dazed. She jumped into the air, flipped, and brought her foot down on Cat's face. The girl was sent flying back into the lockers, leaving a significant dent. She tumbled to the ground.

There was an evil laugh and Cat looked up weakly to see Dark Thorn walking up to her.

"Murderer," she growled.

Dark Thorn grinned cruelly, showing sharp teeth. "I try my best, Catherine."

"It's Cat," Cat muttered as she welcomed the oncoming darkness. The teen slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Dark Thorn laughed again. She turned around…

To be met with a katana pointed at her heart.

"Evil," the Ninja growled, his blue eyes narrowed in fury.

"You bet," Dark Thorn said, grinning manically. She threw him out of the way and ran for her scythe.

A certain girl got to it first.

Cat got up, the world tilting and turning as Dark Thorn and the Ninja watched. "N-N-Ninja!" She threw the scythe at the Ninja before falling to her knees again.

The Ninja grabbed the weapon and sliced it at Dark Thorn. She attempted to jump out of the way but it caught her in her right side. She fell to her knees too.

Randy dropped the scythe, in shock. He had just hurt a human. That went against his ways.

Dark Thorn clutched her side. She weakly grabbed her scythe and glared at the Ninja with red eyes. "This isn't over, Ninja Boy." Her body seemed to turn into stank and she vanished.

Randy stared at where she had just been before running to the unconscious Cat.

**First fight scene that includes Dark Thorn. Apparently, she's a powerful enemy, temporarily blinding Sky and Issac, knocking Cat unconscious twice, wounding Sammi. Well, you'll see how they are in the next chapter.**


End file.
